


Nettlesome

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [727]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ziva is still crazy. What is Orli up to?The most amazing Cover art byRed_Pink_Dots. She deserves major kudos:





	Nettlesome

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/28/2001 for the word [nettlesome](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/04/28/nettlesome).
> 
> nettlesome  
> Causing irritation, vexation, or distress.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649), [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918), [Hauteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926), [Skulk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998220), [Ostracize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8007535), [Aplomb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032792), [Disheveled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039719), [Reticent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8053111), [Legerdemain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8061652), [Vituperate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8072755), [Foment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8086192), [Contumely](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8098882), [Aesthete](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8115070), [Nefarious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8122312), [Proclivity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8130707), [Flout](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8139137), [Sesquipedalian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8146340), [Inchoate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155795), [Circumlocution](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8164709), [Wayworn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8173591), [Crepuscular](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8183566), [Doppelganger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8193829), [Chimerical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8204378), [Animadversion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8235251), [Pusillanimous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8242283), [Aggrandize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8265214), [Sojourn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8271347), [Berate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8291134), [Supererogatory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8301986), [Sardonic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8320132), [Nugatory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344570), [Proscribe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10480059), [Derogate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10554140), [Fetid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614291), [Censure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10637034), [Proselytize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10672380), [Efface](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698549), [Dyspeptic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10744311), [Bellicose](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770255), [Apprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780113), [Idee Fixe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10837968), [Minatory](archiveofourown.org/works/11006028), and [Abstruse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11165913).
> 
> I'm not completely happy with this, so I hope that it's not too horrible.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Nettlesome

Nettlesome Ziva had been at Eli’s house for a week and despite having been tied with zip ties, she kept getting into all kinds of trouble. At first, she’d demanded to spend time with Tali who rolled her eyes and mostly ignored Ziva. When that didn’t work, she started working on escape plans. 

She wondered if Orli would be willing to help her escape again. Though her family should be easier to escape from than the FBI. She still didn’t understand why nothing was going her way.

Maybe Kort was right when he said she was better off telling the FBI everything she knew about her father’s plans. That would definitely be a way to get her father back for this indignity. Her thoughts drifted to her sister.

She couldn’t help wondering if Tali would ever forgive her. Her sister seemed to want nothing to do with her no matter what she said. She just couldn’t figure out why her sister hated her so much. That more than anything made her consider the possibility that she might be wrong about her philosophy of life.

Still even with that she couldn’t believe that she had gotten things so wrong. It must be that everyone was aligned against her. They would see. She would prove them all wrong. Orli had promised to help her take Mossad back from Ilan. Or what was left of Ilan after her father’s dastardly ways.

While Ziva contemplated her straits, Tony and Sabrina were hot on Orli’s trail. So far, they’d managed to trace her through two different states. They still hadn’t figured out what her plan was. Though they knew it had something to do with Mossad. 

Orli’s loyalty to her country could not be denied. Though her methods could be quite suspect. To Tony’s knowledge, Orli hadn’t actually killed anyone, but that wasn’t saying much since she had plenty of connections willing to do so for her. It seemed that Israel wasn’t happy with either Eli or Ilan.

From the murmurings from Mossad, it sounded like the Israeli people were trying to put Orli as the head of Mossad. Tony wasn’t sure that was a good thing and had no idea how, whatever Orli was up to played into what the people wanted or if it even did. Tony wished they had a better idea as to what Orli was even doing in the US.

NCIS had pooled its resources or at least as many resources as Vance could afford and had not been able to determine anything that made sense. They just had a bunch of disjointed facts that Tony had no idea how to make sense of. He hoped McGee was having some success while Sabrina and him searched. Though he didn’t hold out much hope for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
